ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blue Mage/Archive 1
If you would like to add more Strengths and Weaknesses, Be brief. If you would like to be more extensive in the length or detail of the Strength or Weakness, please add it to the Guide to Playing the Job linked at the bottom of the page. The purpose of the section on this page is merely to provide a brief look at the major strengths and weaknesses of the job. Please reserve more in depth discussions for the guide linked at the bottom. --Mierin 12:41, 31 Jan 2006 (PST) Regarding The Learning Of Blue Mage Magic After extensive tests I have concluded that not wearing any evasion + gear will actually help you learn it, this implies that the only way to not learn some spells is by evading them, (and yes the skill matters, -eva will not reduce the level you can learn at.) therefore you should wear -eva gear or unequip eva gear before the end of the fight. (The tests were done on all spells from lvl 10-36, all of which i learned on the first or second time with the -eva method. I tested it by placing all + eva gear on one of my characters and it took him over 7+ hours to learn spells, but he never once learned it on first try. While i went after the same spells with my -eva character, who would learn it either first or second time, the results were rediculously in favour of the -eva character. I hope this helps) Regarding Blue Mage's stats: Blue Mage seems to be the most balanced of all jobs to me, and this seems to confirm it: BLU 11 | BLU 14 hp 150 | hp 192 mp 080 | mp 098 STR 12 | STR 13 DEX 12 | DEX 13 VIT 12 | VIT 13 AGI 12 | AGI 13 INT 12 | INT 13 MND 12 | MND 13 CHR 12 | CHR 13 I will be keeping track of stats as I progress here. If you have subless stats for other levels please put them down. --Volkai 09:34, 13 May 2006 (PDT) Update: added BLU14 stats --Volkai 19:11, 17 May 2006 (PDT) ---- :Umm what race are you? Because it certainly does not look like this for a Taru --Ganiman 07:15, 21 May 2006 (PDT) ---- They are indeed very balanced. At 50 when I use the SJ glitch, my stats are still even across the board. This is on Hume ---- Sorry, forgot to say that yes, I am indeed a Hume Blue Mage. --Volkai 23:37, 13 June 2006 (PDT) ---- The stat calculator has the new stats. --Gahoo 12:40, 14 June 2006 (PDT) Subjob Capabilities of Blue Mage Avesta recently solo'd Charybdis as RDM/BLU by taking advantage of Cocoon's 50% defense bonus. *Video This got me to thinking, just how much potential does BLU have as a subjob? It certainly does seem situational, and I can't think of many of those situations being in an EXP party. However, the customability of BLU does have certain advantages for a subjob. I've subbed Blue Mage on two different occasions: *40NIN/20BLU- BCNM40 Under Observation This worked well, but this BCNM doesn't really require a subjob at all. I used spells that gave AGI and INT bonuses, as well as Healing Breeze and Cocoon. Cocoon is a great spell, and probably the greatest benefit /BLU will ever give. I was also able to use the Healing Breeze + Sheep Song combo to gain Auto-Regen. *64DRK/32BLU- PM3-3 Attohwa Chasm After a couple of days of failing to receive help for this mission, I decided to give it a try alone. I used my Blue Mage sub to give me an extra stun(Head Butt) and of course Cocoon for survivability. The difficulty in this fight is keeping the NM Antlion Lioumere away from its base so that it can't go there to recover HP. When it turns around to do so, an attack or stun is required. With Head Butt's short recast time I was able to keep Stun open for whenever I needed a break to cast Drain. This was another great victory for /BLU for me. All in all, I think /BLU can be beneficial in many different situations. The most notable benefits so far seem to be the early attainable Head Butt and Cocoon spells. Does anyone else have any experiences from using Blue Mage as subjob? ---- DRG/BLU is a very effective sub for those DRG that prefer to solo or do BCNM's. I've used it for BCNM20 Wings of Fury and it was very beneficial. Cocoon was used, not merely as a defense boost, but to negate the Defense Down effect of Subsonics. I could also be used to main heal after 60 in certain party situations (as per normal DRG main healing). --Chrisjander 13:38, 21 May 2006 (PDT) : Haven't done it yet, but... RDM/BLU Chainstun/Chainheadbutt ftw! No more waiting until lv74... Chernabog 06:25, 10 July 2006 (PDT) Is it just me.... Or does the AF make BLM/WHM/RDM seem like the subs SE wanted BLU to have? O.o Terance Throwing Skill Now that it's been given a Throwing Skill and is able to use Chakrams, what grade and +/- it has should be added to this chart as well as the Category: Combat Skills page. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:58, 30 July 2006 (EDT) Despite our newly conferred ability to equip some throwing items, we still do not have any Throwing skill. This is evidenced by subbing one of the few other jobs that do not have inherent Throwing ability (I used PLD). The Throwing skill won't be displayed in the Combat Skills window. --Kaeli 0:22, 7 August 2006 (EDT) Subbing BLU to leark skills Does anyone know if its possible to have BLU as a subjob and still learn the skills? It would seem this might be an easier way to do it for some. --Aelis 11:31, 6 August 2006 (EDT) ---- You cannot, they stated this specifically when BLU came out. --Chrisjander 11:43, 6 August 2006 (EDT) Learning Blue Mage It should be reworded for clarity. The only mobs in the game you cannot learn abilities from are ones that have been called for help by someone. You can learn abilities in BCNM's and you can learn abilities from Limbus, Dynamis and Besieged mobs. The issue with the latter two is that to learn the spell the mob that died had to have done it and been killed by your party/alliance. As you can imagine, with 750 possible in Besieged and only 18 to an alliance, you'd have to get pretty damn lucky. --Russta 04:36, 26 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Please link to Blue Mage/Equipment Guide. --Valyana 01:14, 20 October 2006 (EDT) RNG also has monster radar The list of jobs that have the same monster radar as Blue Mage, omits any mention of Ranger. --Aajok 10/23/2006 new spells? has anyone seen the new spells that blue was said to have accuired with recent update? The update hasn't happened yet, it should be in about a week or two.--Strifey 17:33, 11 December 2006 (EST) New spell dump Supposedly these are the new spells. I don't plan on making any changes to the main page until this can be verified. For the time being, /drool. Wild Carrot - level 30, 37 MP, 2.5 cast, 6 recast - Restores HP for the target party member. Blank Gaze - level 38, 25 MP, 3 cast, 10 recast - Removes one beneficial magic effect from an enemy. Zephyr Mantle - level 65, 31 MP, 7 cast, 60 recast - Creates shadow images that each absorb a single attack directed at you. Mind Blast - level 73, 82 MP, 3 cast, 30 recast - Deals lightning damage to an enemy. Additional effect: Paralysis. Magic Hammer - level 74, 40 MP, 4 cast, 52 recast - Steals an amount of enemy's MP equal to damage dealt. Ineffective against undead. Exuviation - level 75, 40 MP, 3 cast, 60 recast - Restores HP and removes one detrimental magic effect. --amujaahideen Monday, December 18, 2006